


A Cannibal's Favorite Meal

by LyzaWyx



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Eyeless Jack - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzaWyx/pseuds/LyzaWyx
Summary: Sorry for a bland way to begin the story but I promise I'm working on this with good intentions.





	1. Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a bland way to begin the story but I promise I'm working on this with good intentions.

All you remember is being frozen, watching the slaughter unfold before you.

The man-- no...the  _thing_ hunched over your fathers sprawled out body. There was one expression painted on his sweat-stained face.. fear.   
His warm gray eyes were now bulging from his skull in pure frozen shock. It didn't change as the monster feasted from his body. His arms rested above his head, unmoving, his legs spread exposing his large belly. Now that was being opened up. He was strung just like the deer you hunted. 

The monster moved with steady hands, careful not to bludgeon the body anymore. He wanted to remove his meal without any bruises or bleed outs. (He likes his food 'ripe) 

The ribs not hard to bypass as he carefully separated the large intestine then the first trail of small intestines from his body, wrapping them up like they were mere noodles. He began to dig his claws under the rib cage to find a firm grasp on the stomach, detaching it from its track. Next the liver, and now for his favorite part. He reached around, deepening his arm into this mans body. 

He pulled on the left kidney, this time in a sloppy manner. Instead of removing it with his scalpel, he hungrily forced the raw bloody organ under his mask. eating away at it piece by piece as he chewed through with ease thanks to his shark-like teeth.

It was in that moment that he was eating like an animal that your eyes fell on the hunting rifle your father left by the fire. 

You sprinted for it, almost launching your body to it, but also dangerously close to the monster. You took the gun into your quivering arms like a child clutching a toy. Fumbling with your weak fingers to get it in the right position.

The gun clicked, signaling a loaded round. The creature turned to you slowly, crouched on his knees. (e/c) eyes bore into the wide empty holes in a dark blue empty face bleeding black liquid down the cheeks. Blood soaked his chest and drooled from under his mask. The sight of him struck fear so deep into your heart all adrenaline flushed from your body. 

You've been a perfect shot with guns since you were a child, you've taken down many things in your life.. But now you couldn't stop shaking, your palms sweaty. Your shoulders giving in, barely able to hold up the gun. 

An inhuman growl erupted from his throat. Followed by a deep raspy laugh. 

A painful shiver shot up your spine at his dark voice.

"Do you really think you can kill me with that??" 

Your hands went numb, your knees wanting to cripple themselves under you. Now he was on his feet in front of you, towering a foot or so over you.. You could feel the hot primal breaths erupting from under his mask, scented of flesh and blood. 

You nudged the barrel of the gun in his chest, an empty threat. He chuckled lowly and stepped forward into it. 

"I dare you." He rasped. 

The gun slipped through your fingers, dropping to his feet. You slumped forward in defeat, falling to the ground at the will of this monster. It was sick, you thought, you always had fight in you, seemingly unbreakable. 

This is a nightmare, this has to be a nightmare. You did not just watch the removal of your father's organs and you did not just surrender yourself. 

What choice was there? Something in the back of your mind told you that you had no chance of fighting. He made it perfectly clear a gun wouldn't stop him. No chance of running, the forest was wide and you were far from the resort. Considering he was insanely tall, he could have chased you down in seconds. 

You were holding yourself in a fetal position. quivering violently, panicked breathing, and blinking away tear-blurred vision. What the hell was happening...

The sound of leaves crunching beneath his heavy boots and moving away from you. He returned to his victim's artistically mutilated body. Opened up his rucksack and pulled out a wad of plastic trash bags, unruffling one and using it to place the tangle of intestines in. He repeated this until his prizes were all bundled up and put away in his bag. 

It was strange to you, how precise and calm he was. His back facing her as he wrapped up his routine. Of all moments, this was the one time you gave yourself the strength to start crawling, careful not to take his attention.

Oh but that didn't matter, he stood again and turned around to face you. Chuckling at your current attempt to flee, he stepped over you, putting a heavy foot on the small of your back. You whimpered and struggled to pull yourself away. He holds you there, taking something from his front pocket of the rucksack.

A sting in the back of your neck jolted you, it suddenly became cold and numbing in that area.

He injected something into you. And in moments you were losing the world to darkness.

All you wanted to do was take a trip with your father to hunt like you do every year. And this was the year you became prey.


	2. Pet

 

Your skin was cold..so very cold. You felt an intense ache shoot up your spine as you shifted. It felt like you had been tightly compacted into a box. As you open your eyes your head began to throb, white light blinding you. 

You tried to rub the pulsing behind your eyelids to ease the powerful headache. But you couldn't move your hands, your wrists pulled against strong restraints. The metallic clanking getting your attention, you shift again feeling the bile in your stomach sloshing around in your gut. Your back hit the stone wall behind you, groaning out at the pulsating pain all throughout your body. 

You allowed your eyes to adjust, shielding your face from the radiant light above your head. The room looked like a cellar, stone walls and a smooth cold stone floor. A set of stairs across from you.   
It seemed like the regular layout of a basement, but small. A bloodied sink and counter in the opposite corner your in, a small window, boarded up with planks just above it. There was even and old looking washer and dryer machines horizontal to the steps. A freezer on the other side. Shelves lined the walls around you, filled tightly with jars of grotesque colors filled in them. The objects inside were of course organs. 

The images hit you hard, like a blunt bat pounding into your skull. 

The monster. The blood.   
The organs... Your father. All you remember is feeling weak and sick when you watched. Then no memories followed after that. 

Your heart began to pound violently as you looked down at yourself. You were covered loosely by a blood-stained dark gray shirt, naked underneath and only a small pair of white underwear covering your lower half. Your wrists were in strong metal cuffs along with your ankles. They were chained together and the chain circled you, bolted into the wall behind you. 

You tugged and strained against the cuffs, not being able to separate or move the chain far. You were bound up like cattle. 

You parted your chapped lips to call out. Your voice broke and quivered, barely able to make a sound. You kept opening and closing your mouth like a fish out of water, trying to push a sound out of your coarse throat.  
You continued to weakly whimper 'help' out into the empty room. 

A few minutes of this until you had no strength to prop yourself up. You were certain he had drugged you with something, but there was still some kind of dull pain in your abdomen. Looking down at yourself again you saw that the blood stained on the shirt was your own, coming from your right side below your rib cage. But your couldn't even move your arms far enough to reach your stomach. 

The final decision was to lay down again, your cheek pressed to the cold floor. It was best now to relax to keep whatever wound or whatever damage that had been done to stay numb. 

........

For a while, it seemed like you were alone, but over time the ringing in your ears became a low hum. You vision and hearing became a bit clearer. It felt like a heavy presence was above you, unsure of what kind of building you were in. The feeling was oddly intense, like the ceiling above you would collapse on your head. But it was different.   
You pressed your ear down to the floor, listening. The hum was more of a quick shuffling, footsteps, echo of voices. 

There were _people_ here. And yes plural. It almost sounds like a pin of animals. 

The noises weren't loud but defined a low tune. But what in the hell is happening? If there are people here then could they help? 

Or was this situation worse than imaginable? 

.........

(Jack) 

Tonight was especially busy. It usually was in the summer, when the predators awoke from their 'hibernation' and come to feast together like a hive. 

Jack enjoyed the special company, pride filled at the fact he ran the whole get up. Waiting behind a red wooden counter in the very back of the room. Lounged back in an old cushioned chair, tapping his fingers along the jars on display. This was his sanctum, his hard work and years of experienced turned into a home for the sick minded. 

He smirked under his mask, he had a sharp tongue, good for business. He knew just what to say to keep his customers happy and get the best price out of them simultaneously.  
This was his little butcher shop. 

He never questioned who had come in or what reason they were there. It was simple, they request an organ, and get it in return for a fat wad of cash. 

He always picked the best bodies for the right cuts, whether it be slabs of meat and flesh or bottled organs, even an assortment of limbs. All within fair price for black market deal. 

Although this wasn't necessarily a place for humans, but often cannibals and unlicensed 'surgeons' request items just as the others do. 

Risky work in a world of small-minded human beings but his location was as hidden as it can get. The house was very old, run down and rotting. The whole structure was old wood and chipping paint. The windows were broken then boarded up by thick planks bolted in. It was a two story ranch style house, a large porch, and barbed fence surrounding. But almost every inch of the structure was covered in ivy vines and moss. Weeds and tall grass tangled across the property grounds. 

In every way, it appeared abandoned and unnoticed. Completely hidden in rows of trees that stretched out for miles. The only way that this home stood out beyond its wreckage, was the bright blue stripe of paint straight down the front door.

This was the only sign that was to attract customers. The blue representing this infamous, young, ruthless cannibal. 

 He watched his volley of content customers feast and talk among themselves, some human, some deformed, some just monsters of the darkness in the woods. Some were familiar faces, members of the family living in a mansion far deeper in the forest, unseen to human eyes. He was once a part of that family.   
But Jack enjoyed living by his own rules. Not by the strictness of an old faceless spirit. 

His hunger was now satisfied unlike it was before. 

Especially satisfied with the sweetest fruit of the body he has ever had the honor to feast on. He removed the kidney of the girl he had taken from the small camp just outside his territory. Her blood so bittersweet it made him drool, skin smooth and sugary. His sweet tooth ached for her flavor. 

But something in him stopped him from taking the rest of the fruit from your vine. He was careful with the removal, and even cleaned and sewn it back up.

Maybe to save the sweetness for later, or maybe to put you on display as his most valuable and expensive item. No... he wasn't going to share this perfection with anyone else. Feeling like they were unworthy of his best catch. 

He wanted to repeat the excitement he felt when he took his first bite. His thick blood rushing and his tongue salivating behind his teeth. Savoring every bite until it was gone. 

He licked his lips and grazed it along his teeth. Maybe he should check to see how his morsel was healing. 

...........

(Reader)

A loud slam is what jolted you back into consciousness, followed by heavy footsteps. All your fear hit you again as you began to huddle yourself in the corner with your head down. The sound trailed down the stairs and tears started to well in your eyes, imagining all the scenarios of torture and pain the monster would inflict on you.   

He stopped at the end of the steps to observe you. A large smile to your awake state. You resisted all urges to look up or move.   
He made his way to your side and kneeled down close to you. 

"I'm glad you're awake." His deep raspy voice filled your ears again, making you quiver. 

He moved his head forward, dangerously close to you. He tilts his mask up and presses his nose to the soft fabric on your back inhaling sharply. He was smelling you. 

The bittersweet taste of your blood on his tongue made him want to drool. 

Just to tease himself, he wanted to see the sign of his claimed property. His claws peeled away the fabric from your abdomen as you gasp at the coldness hitting your wounded skin. 

A dark scar sewn together with a black thread over your right half where the blood had soaked through. The flesh was tender and darkening, pus boiling out of the broken skin. As you looked down you wanted to scream, but instead you choked on the bile caught up in your throat. You strain to move away from him has you gag and cough, whimpering loudly with more hot tears streaming down your face. 

He wasn't fazed by the useless attempt of freeing yourself. You were a small wounded animal at the mercy of a cannibal. He laughed at your state of panic and tugged at your shoulders to make you face him again. 

His mask was pulled back just above his nose, you noticed his skin was a deep ash gray. His wide mouth lined with pointed teeth. His lips caked with dried blood that trailed down his chin. You tried to back away from him as his face came closer to yours, but to no use you were up against the wall. The smell of blood on his breath was now overwhelming, burning your nose. 

He bared his teeth in a smile at the hopeless look on your face, he inhaled again. Smelling the fear you reeked of. His nose pressed to the side of your face, inhaling again, his lips brushing along the soft skin. A long black slug-like tongue passed his lips, licking the trail of tears on your cheek. 

You whimpered at the disgusting feeling he caused, his every action making your body shake more. 

He pulled away, licking his lips again, and pulling his mask down.   
"I love the way you taste." He growled. 

The comment made your body flush, feeling cold and sick, your head growing hot. A bitter taste in your throat as if you were going to throw up. He made you feel weak and repulsive. 

His hands wandered down to yours and unhooked the chain from your cuffs. Now able to move your arms but still impossible to separate your hands from them. 

He did the same to your ankles, this allowed you to stretch your limbs from the uncomfortable condition. 

He stood again and walked over to the counter by the sink, opening a drawer and taking out a ring of keys. A bit of relief filled you. Was he going to free you? 

He returned to you and crouched down to unlock the restraints on your ankles. You tried to remain calm, facing him as he releases your bonds. The cuffs around your wrists finally fell. You rubbed the sore chaffed skin. 

He paced around the room again, searching along shelves and cabinets.   
You crawled to the center of the cold room, watching his movements. He took a large jug out of the freezer and placed it on the counter. In another shelf, he found a larger metal cuff. Behind you, he took a trail of chain hung above your head. 

He placed the rest of the items down then walked back to you with the jug in his hand. It looked like it was heavy and full.   
He placed it in front of you, "You thirsty dear?" He questioned. 

Of course you were, you barely had a voice to call out or scream. You licked your dry lips and nodded to him, looking down at the gray jug. 

"It's water, drink up." 

You hesitated for a minute, staring into it. The liquid seemed clear enough, the jug cold to the touch.   
The rest of your movements were automatic, you tilted the jug back into your lips taking deep gulps out of the freezing water. You kept slurping down as much as you could, your body craving the refreshment, you didn't even pause to breathe.

"I bet you're hungry too." He trailed on. You tensed up and sucked in some much-needed oxygen.   
What was he planning to feed you? His human remains, or will he gut you and make you eat yourself..?

He took the items he had left on the table and crouched close to you again. Instinctively you crawled away, back into your favorite corner of the room. Although he just crawled forward, a large metal cuff in his hand. 

You were lowered to the ground has he hovered you, raised arms in an attempt of blocking him from you. 

With his strength, he bent your arms apart and quickly put his other hand around your throat, cutting off all air. His mask so close it brushed against your nose. His mask muffling his dark voice.   
"Listen to me. You will do what I say when I say it. The longer you behave, the longer you can keep your fragile little heart beating inside you. Understand?" 

You tried to cry in response, but with your lungs constricted of air, you could only nod. 

The cold metal cuff slipped around your throat, above his hand. It clasped shut and he locked it, releasing his grip and allowing air flow again. The chain snapped together, completing your indestructible makeshift dog collar. 

"Good Girl."


End file.
